<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by Auggusst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783620">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst'>Auggusst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universes [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Capwolf, Choking, Claws, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drooling, Earth-3490, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Married Sex, Natasha Stark - Freeform, Pegging, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Steve, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf, Werewolf Steve Rogers, erotic asphyxiation, excessive cum, natasha stark tops steve, saliva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of fics written for Kinktober! Not following any specific prompt list or anything, just kind of what gets my attention/whatever comes to mind. I have no idea how many of these there will be. DO NOT expect a full 31 fics. Read the tags to make sure there isn't anything you're uncomfortable with. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universes [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Double Penetration + Choking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well at least I can say I officially wrote 1 fic! I have no idea how many I'll do. The plan is like 4? Kind of one for each week. Idk what's gonna end up happening lol. You never know with me.</p><p>Also this got way more emotional than I wanted it to be skjgbksbgd why can't I just write straight up porn lol. These fics will be shorter than my usual stuff in an effort to do that, as you can see by the word count. It's so hard for me to keep things short xD</p><p>Hope you like it anyway &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was so <em>full</em>.</p><p>He was spread wide open, stretched to his limit. His hole was hot and sloppy and wet with so much lube he felt it could’ve filled a bottle. He felt laid bare, put on display, open and slutty and like a plaything, though there was no one here but him and Steve, Steve inside him, big and hard and pushing up against his prostate, but there was something else too. Stuffed in his hole beside the soldier’s cock was a dildo, almost the same size, spreading him wide. They were <em>both</em> inside, filling every inch of space, fighting for room, sliding in and out of him, against his walls, against his prostate with big, long, slow drags, sending trails of pleasure up and down his spine, sharp in his groin, straight to his hard and leaking cock.</p><p>He was so fucking full and stretched and sensitive and overwhelmed and he loved it.</p><p>Steve had a hand wrapped around his leg, lifting it up to spread him wider. The other hand was curled down by his cock, wrapped around the dildo beside it so he could fuck Tony two ways, fuck him good and well.</p><p>It had taken so long to get him open like this, to the point where his hole was gaping wide, able to take so much, and he <em>still</em> felt tight. Steve still could hardly contain his moans, keep his pace slow and steady against the slippery, smooth heat wrapped around him. Tony was whimpering beneath him, face flushed, hair disheveled. His eyes, when they were open, were dark, kind of glassy, and his lips were parted, red from biting, from trying to stifle his voice.</p><p>Steve pulled his hips back, pushed forward again in tandem with the dildo, fucking into his partner until their hips met. The squelch of lube gave him a sick thrill.</p><p>“Fuck, Tony,” he sighed. “All that stretching, all that work and you’re still so goddamn tight.”</p><p>Tony moaned. “So full,” he replied, his hands sprawled over the bed, fingers twitching as if he meant to grasp something, anything to keep him from losing his mind. Another thrust, another slide of that deep, wide weight across his prostate and his back arched. “There’s so <em>much</em>.”</p><p>“I know,” Steve replied, dropping his leg in favor of brushing a hand down his chest, settling on his abdomen. “You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart, taking so much, just for me.”</p><p>Just for him. <em>Just for him</em>. Yes, Tony liked the sound of that. He’d do anything for Steve, take anything for Steve, no matter how hard or how impossible.</p><p>But <em>he</em> was the one who’d asked for this, who asked for Steve to fill him up to his limit, to fuck him full, to stuff him with cock so hard he’d feel it in his throat. He couldn’t actually, but felt full nonetheless, could feel the pressure, the stretch, just teetering on the edge of overwhelming.</p><p>He wanted to cum. He was <em>going</em> to cum soon, regardless of how slow Steve was fucking him. He was taking his time with it, partly because it’d take too much force to really fuck him, and the blond was always careful, never wanted to hurt him, never pushed the boundary of pleasure too far. He knew Tony’s limit, knew every bit of him, every inch of skin and muscle, as well as his own body.</p><p>“You’re all full, huh? Full of me, wet and sloppy and sweet. Does it feel good, Tony? Tell me how good it feels.”</p><p>Another ripple of pleasure ran down Tony’s body. His heart was thundering in his ears, and everything felt so warm. He couldn’t think about anything but the way it felt, Steve’s hands on him, his cock in him, his voice leading him on. “I—It feels good,” Tony said breathlessly. “God, so good, Steve—so—“</p><p>“Good,” Steve replied, taking a long breath himself to clear his head.</p><p>He had to keep his pace, had to balance his need to fuck harder with Tony’s limits. They’d never done this before, never tried it, and he was having a damn good time, but he still couldn’t shake the worry. Honestly, there was no reason to worry. Tony was so fucking wet, literally dripping lube, because Steve had been thorough stretching him out. By the time he even got his cock in, Tony was loose enough to fit <em>four</em> of his fingers.</p><p>“You ready for more?” Steve asked, gripping Tony’s hip with his free hand. “You wanna be fucked for real?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said. “Just—just a little more, I can take it.”</p><p>Steve didn’t hesitate then. Tony knew his limits, had never put himself in danger when they lain together. If Tony wanted it harder, Steve would give it to him harder. He snapped his hips a little more insistently, fucked in tandem with the dildo. Each thrust had Tony keening, his hands twisting in the bed sheets, his body tensing with the pleasure. Every inch of him felt like a live wire, the electricity running through his limbs. He was sensitive, on edge, felt pulled apart and malleable, stretched like putty in Steve’s arms. He was babbling, he knew, couldn’t keep his mouth shut, said whatever came to mind.</p><p>Steve leaned down a little further, crowded him and let out a moan of his own, spurred on by his reactions, by his voice. He loved it. He loved it when Tony lost himself, when he was just open and raw, living in the moment. Tony put up a front so often, hid himself, from the world, and on occasion, from Steve, but there was nothing to hide here.</p><p>This was Tony at his most earnest, his most vulnerable, and Steve certainly felt it when the brunet whined high and tight, a hand coming up to grasp at Steve’s arm, and begged, “Choke me.”   </p><p>He’d done it before, for him. It wasn’t something that happened too often, only when Tony was in a certain frame of mind. After years of violence and danger, it may have seemed insane to some that Tony could enjoy something like that, but when it was <em>controlled</em>, when it was <em>safe</em>, he did. It excited him, and he could never figure out quite why. It was…grounding, he supposed, made him aware of every inch of himself, of the way it felt. It made him aware of the distance between him and everything else, between the world in his brain and the real world, out there, and it made him feel more…connected.</p><p>Not that being with Steve in general didn’t make him feel connected. Being with Steve was sensational, in every meaning of the word. It made him feel like nothing else could. Every moment spent together, just the two of them, felt like a blessing, especially every second in <em>bed</em>, but sometimes he just needed that little extra push, and the blond, being so loving and kind and understanding, never denied him it.</p><p>Steve’s hand slid up Tony’s body, just barely caressed the mess of scars on his chest, and his big long fingers framed his neck, wrapped around it. Tony’s pulse was strong and fast under his fingertips, his skin exceedingly warm, but soft, smooth from the lotions he used so often, trying to smooth away the abrasions of his life. He always smelled so good, so mouthwatering, with warm scents that Steve would gladly drown himself in.</p><p>Tony’s eyes fluttered the moment Steve’s hand was on him. Just his touch was enough to flip the switch, for him to feel that much more gone, to make his head swim with pleasure.</p><p>“You ready?” Steve asked on another thrust, and Tony nodded fervently.</p><p>“Yes, please honey,” he gasped.</p><p>Steve’s fingers tightened a fraction, not enough to truly cut off his breathing or to hurt, but enough that the pressure was undeniable, tight, and oh so good. He kept up the pressure, fucked in and out with slick, wet slides. The room was filled with lewd noises, and Tony’s body was trembling under Steve’s, his hole clenching desperately every time Steve pushed forward, every time the twin dicks in his hole filled him to his limit, each time they passed over his sweet spot.</p><p>“God, l-look at you,” the blond gasped. He pumped his hips a little harder, could feel himself getting closer, his composure slipping. He knew he was leaking pre-cum like crazy, just adding to the mess. “Taking it so well, taking everything I give you. You’re so—ah— perfect, Tony.”</p><p>“Hnn, fuck, I love you,” Tony whined. He gripped a hand around Steve’s wrist, and the soldier’s fingers tightened that much more around his neck, made everything hazy and sweet, left his pleasure ratcheting higher.</p><p>Everything was just—god, it was so <em>much</em>, and it was good and perfect and better than he expected when he suggested all of this, when the thought came to mind. Tony may have been kind of a slut in his younger days, but he’d never taken two cocks in the same hole, had always been hesitant about it. He may have been a size queen, but even so he never really pushed his limits, never wanted to.</p><p>With Steve, it was different. With Steve, he wanted to try new things, wanted to experience every facet of pleasure available, in and out of the bedroom. He wanted anything and everything Steve would give him, wanted everything possible.</p><p>Steve wanted that too. The future was so much more open, sexually, and there were things he’d read about or heard about, or even seen on the internet that intrigued him, and he knew he could come to Tony with any of it, with questions or suggestions or wishes, and that his wishes would be granted without judgment. It felt wonderful, having that assurance, that comfort, that understanding.</p><p>Every declaration of love from Tony left Steve’s heart fluttering, something warm and sweet settling in his chest. It did so now too. He found himself smiling a little at the brunet’s words, leaned down between thrusts to press a kiss to the brunet’s lips.</p><p>It didn’t take Tony long at all to cum like that, with Steve moaning above him, encouraging him, giving him kisses, telling him how gorgeous he was.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart, cum for me,” Steve said, low, against his ear, and Tony delivered.</p><p>He came with a groan, hips jerking out of control, hole clenching. He came between them, the mess slicking up their stomachs. It was intense pleasure, surprisingly intense, and was over in an instant, but the after-shocks of it raised goosebumps on his skin, left him gasping. There were tears streaming from his eyes; it was so good it made him <em>cry</em>.</p><p>Steve relinquished his hold on the brunet’s pretty neck then, and pulled out the dildo, let it fall to the side somewhere, stroked Tony’s thighs where they were spread around his waist.</p><p>“Fuck…” Tony sighed, still shuddering a little. His voice was a little rough, but he was clearly pleased. He lifted a hand, wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>“Can I—?” Steve asked, slowing his thrusts to a glacial pace, allowing Tony some time to think.</p><p>Tony was still tight enough, even with the dildo gone, that Steve would have <em>no</em> trouble getting off. He had no problem pulling out, finishing himself off instead, but if given the choice, of course he’d choose the wet, hot channel currently gripping his dick. The slide would be incredibly smooth like this, with him so loose, without any of the resistance he usually had, just from Steve’s sheer size. He just worried Tony might be too sensitive for him to keep going now, because this was out of the ordinary after all, but that obviously wasn’t the case.</p><p>Tony nodded dreamily at him, shifted his hips a little to encourage the soldier to move again. He was sensitive, but not unbearably so, more pleased than anything, loose and easy and malleable. Hell, even if he was over-stimulated, he still wouldn’t deny Steve. He’d never deny him anything. “Of course, baby… Always.”</p><p>Steve smiled a little. He gathered the scientist into his arms, leaned low over him on the bed. Tony’s breath was heavy in his ears, and his eyes were lidded, face flushed, blissed out, but he had the coherency to wrap his arms around Steve’s shoulders, and the blond fucked him properly then, a handful of thrusts that were the right side of overwhelming, quick and sharp but not hard, until the heat building in his groin tipped over the edge, and then Steve was pumping cum in his fucked-out hole.</p><p>“A-ah—!”</p><p>The pleasure rushed up and down his body, had him whining softly as it rolled through him. Steve’s brows were knit with it, his face flushed. He came long and hard, with slow thrusts, riding it out, and a trail of his spend slid out of his partner when he withdrew, rolled over to Tony’s side.</p><p>Damn, that was good.</p><p>It was always good, because it was Tony, and Steve loved him so much, loved doing <em>this</em> with him so much, could hardly ever keep his hands off of him. He took any opportunity to touch Tony, in any fashion, and the bedroom was no exception. They didn’t always have time for something like today, but damn did he love when they did.</p><p>His head still felt a little fuzzy, and the endorphins were rushing through him, and it felt like the world had melted down to just the two of them again, laying here together, sated and happy. It was an amazing feeling, which he’d never get sick of.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile a little, when he turned his head to look at Tony. Tony smiled back at him, satisfaction in his grin, and Steve leaned over, pulled him closer by the waist. He placed a kiss to the brunet’s throat, grazed it with his teeth, and Tony let out a content little hum, feeling slow and easy.</p><p>“Same time tomorrow?” Tony joked, snaking his hand up Steve’s back, ruffling it through his hair fondly.</p><p>Steve grinned against his skin. “You bet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capwolf + Knotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony can't get enough of his big, sexy werewolf boyfriend, and will gladly let him knot him over and over again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are, a second fic! Hopefully I've got a few more up my sleeve!<br/>This is so, so self-indulgent. If you've known me longer than 2 weeks, chances are you know I LOVE werewolves. Tasty.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s low, heavy growl reverberated around the room, and especially in Tony’s ears, pleased, aroused, and horribly attractive. His growls were always sexy, deeper, darker whenever they were in bed. They sent a chill down Tony’s spine every time, made him smirk with satisfaction.</p><p>Steve’s massive paws were braced on either side of him, his weight leaving a sizable dip in the mattress. His claws had already scratched up the sheets a little, but Tony would simply buy more. It was worth losing a couple of Egyptian sheets for getting railed by the big bad wolf.</p><p>He could feel Steve’s muzzle moving up his spine, his big, wet nose sniffing his bare skin, the sheer size of the canines sticking out of his mouth causing them to graze his flesh. The sensation of that always drove Tony wild, knowing the power, the sharpness of Steve’s fangs, of his entire body in this form, but knowing with certainty that he was never in danger, that Steve would never hurt him.</p><p>“I don’t bite, hard,” he’d once said, and it was a joke, but he meant it.</p><p>Tony didn’t mind a bit of biting. Hell, he <em>never</em> minded it.</p><p>He let out a little moan, shifted his hips against the mattress. Of course he was hard already, who wouldn’t be? They’d prepped him before Steve shifted, got all the hard work out of the way so they could just get to it. The problem was, Steve got a little distracted like this, a little possessive, spent time having his way with Tony before fucking him, and Tony had no choice but to stay along for the ride, take what was given to him.</p><p>Steve’s muzzle reached Tony’s neck now, and he inhaled a couple of big sniffs, breathed his scent in deeply. It tickled a little, and Tony couldn’t help but stifle a giggle against the sheets, pull his shoulders up tight.</p><p>“Come on, big boy, get to work,” Tony said, and he pulled his legs forward a little, lifted his hips off the bed, tried to get Steve back on track.</p><p>Steve’s fur was soft against his back, but his massive erection? Blessedly hard. There were plenty of advantages to having a werewolf for a boyfriend, but his huge dick was certainly near the top of the list. Steve was big in human form too, but the fact that he got <em>bigger</em>? Tony was the luckiest guy on earth, he was sure, and he spent as much time as possible reaping the benefits.</p><p>The blond werewolf pitched his hips forward, his cock sliding against Tony’s cheeks, up his tailbone. He was already leaking from the head a little, and his flesh felt hot against the brunet’s skin, and hell did he want it.</p><p>“Oh, hell yes, sweetheart,” Tony sighed, and he turned his head, pressed a kiss to Steve’s muzzle.</p><p>The blond’s tongue slipped out, licked against the seam of Tony’s lips. Tony noticed he was drooling a little, panting even, and his claws flexed against the sheets, obviously pleased.</p><p>“Yeah baby,” the scientist muttered in encouragement, let Steve’s tongue slip past his lips a moment or two, kiss him sloppily, the best he could with such a long muzzle.</p><p>Tony lifted a hand, curled it around the side of his face, carded his fingers through the smooth, golden fur. He’d been a little squeamish about it the first time, letting Steve lick him like this, and how messy and strange it felt, but this was Steve after all, and Tony loved Steve, all of Steve, in any form, so he stopped minding really fast. It was filthy, in the best way, and never failed to make him more eager.</p><p>Tony pulled away now, turned his head, and Steve followed, licked a long stripe down his neck, ever so slightly pinched his skin between his big teeth. Tony liked that. <em>Fuck</em> did he like that. His cock jumped where it was trapped against the bed, and he gripped the blanket beneath him a little tighter.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Steve, fuck me already,” Tony said, exhaled softly. He wiped Steve’s saliva off of his face with his arm.</p><p>Steve let out a little rumble that if Tony didn’t know any better, would say was a laugh.</p><p>Steve never talked much like this. It took a lot of focus on his part, and he wasn’t fond of the way his voice sounded, was always put off by it. He always said his wolf voice was foreign to him, didn’t sound like himself in his ears, and it bothered him.</p><p>Tony didn’t mind it. He loved the low, gravelly tone, still tinged with sweetness, with honey, like Steve’s tone normally was. What didn’t he love about Steve like this? The answer was: nothing.</p><p>Steve pulled back a little now, almost disappeared from the bed entirely and it left Tony turning his head, craning his neck to catch sight of him. Steve’s paws dragged back on either side of his body, spread wide, and then were on Tony, absurdly big and warm, his claws just slightly digging into his flesh.</p><p>Steve spread his ass cheeks, and Tony couldn’t help but shudder, clench and unclench his muscles a few times. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him, predatory, piercing, hungry.</p><p>Tony was definitely ready for it. They’d made sure of that, dumped enough lube in him, got him slick enough, wet enough to take the blond’s monster cock. Steve wasn’t quite ready to give it to him though, didn’t stuff him full of cock like he wanted.</p><p>Tony made a little disappointed noise.</p><p>“Come on, honey, why don’t you give it to me, huh?” he asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Steve snarled in reply, and a few seconds later Tony could feel the flat of his tongue lap against his hole, light, a little teasing, but then more insistently, adamantly.</p><p>Tony bit his lip to stifle a groan, tried to shift his hips back to get more, but Steve kept control, tightened his grip until it was just barely painful, and Tony stilled beneath him, let out a harsh breath, a little whine.</p><p>“Steve,” he moaned, and Steve licked at him more fervently, his saliva dripping between his teeth, slicking up his overheated skin even further.</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but let out a yelp when the blond dove in properly, probed his already loose hole, licked deeper and deeper, like he was fucking him with just his long tongue, sloppy and wet and wild. Steve was already good at eating ass in human form. When he was like this, massive and intimidating and a little feral? It was maddeningly good.</p><p>“Oh—oh—christ, Steve—please, <em>please</em>…!” Tony gasped, squirming beneath him, fighting to take more, to turn that teasing into something more substantial, something to quench the fire in his core. Steve had him pinned down hard though, would probably leave bruises, and he was looming over him, so Tony could hardly even hump the bed properly, couldn’t get enough pressure on his aching cock to finish himself off.</p><p>Steve listened to his whining a little, licked at the brunet until he was practically dripping with it, his hole fluttering. He loved having his way with Tony, turning him into a shaking mess. He loved him so much, loved playing with him in this form. They didn’t do it all that often, because he could get a little…enthusiastic, sometimes, and so they wanted to make sure their schedules were cleared just in case Tony got a little more exhausted, more sore than they wanted him to be.</p><p>Steve’d been looking forward to this a while. Regular sex was just as good, just as amazing, and hell, he loved just cuddling too, or just spending time with Tony in general, but there was something a little more special about it like this, and how accepting Tony was, how much he embraced this side of Steve, and they both loved it.</p><p>Steve took his time, licking Tony, nuzzling his skin, crowding him, dragging his paws across the brunet’s smooth skin possessively before he properly got to it. Tony was already gasping for breath by the time Steve mounted him, dragged his big, heavy cock against his ass before sliding home in one, two, three pushes.</p><p>“Ahh—ahh—ahh!” the brunet keened on each thrust, couldn’t help but whine as Steve’s cock pushed in, filled him to the brim.</p><p>Fuck he was so <em>big</em>, and hot, almost too hot really, instantly leaving Tony feeling overheated, overwhelmed in the best way. He could feel him so damn deep it was ridiculous, but he loved it. The brunet loved the feeling of being stretched wide, of being <em>made</em> to take it, to take all Steve gave him. Steve had a lot to give in any form, and the knowledge that Tony was the only one allowed to take it, to kiss, and touch and feel him filled him with pride every time, made him want to wear every mark and scratch and bruise he’d end up with by the end of this like a badge of honor.</p><p>God, he loved doing this. He loved Steve so damn much.</p><p>Steve gave him a little time to adjust, bent low over him and let out a possessive little rumble against his ear.</p><p>“My Tony,” he growled out, nipped at his shoulder, and it made the brunet’s eyes roll back in his head.</p><p>“Yours,” Tony agreed. “All yours. I’m all open, ready just for you, for my big, good boy,” he purred, partly breathless, and it was worth it for way Steve’s cock pulsed inside him, pleased with the praise.</p><p>“Fuck me, honey. Fuck your big knot into me,” he said, and <em>oh</em>, did Steve love the sound of that.</p><p>He braced his front paws on the bed, on either side of Tony’s shoulders, and fucked into him. <em>Hard</em>. He was aware of his strength of course, would never give Tony more than he could handle, but he wasn’t exactly gentle either. He fucked him like he <em>owned</em> him, because Tony liked it best that way, hard and fast, and Steve liked it like that too. He loved Tony, and the knowledge that no one else got to touch him, to see him like this, was unbelievably satisfying.</p><p>His cock dragged in and out of those smooth, wet walls with force, pressed against Tony’s prostate on each thrust. Steve savored the heat, how tight he was, despite how well they’d stretched him. He was <em>always</em> tight. Steve was a little more sensitive like this, though he never understood quite why(perhaps it had to do with instinct, with his senses. Everything was dialed higher, more visceral, more primal), and each time the head of his cock pressed against Tony’s walls, pleasure rolled through him so good he had to keep himself from shredding the sheets apart.</p><p>He couldn’t help but let out the fraction of a howl.</p><p>Tony had to brace himself on the bed against the force of Steve’s thrusts, got his elbows up and folded his knees under him. The angle made it that much more intense, and pleasure shot through him like lightning, so, so damn good he could hardly keep his eyes open. Steve was panting above him, each drag of his cock resounding in a sick <em>squelch</em>, and it was so damn messy, <em>wild</em>, and wonderful.</p><p>“Shit, <em>shit</em>, oh god, Steve!”</p><p>The brunet’s voice alternated between pinched whines and dragged out moans, only intensified alongside Steve’s pace. God, he was close. He was so damn close. It never took long like this, with Steve fucking him into the bed, the exhilaration of it all. Steve’s touch set Tony’s skin ablaze, in any form, every moment they touched, but when he was being spread wide, fucked full? There weren’t any words for it.</p><p>He could feel himself rising up that peak, felt it in the way his muscles tensed, the way he couldn’t help but push back against Steve’s hips, desperate for that extra little bit, that last thrust that would send him tumbling over the edge,  but the fun wasn’t over anytime soon. Steve would fuck him more than once, always did, would fuck him until he was open and shaking and <em>drooling</em>, his head empty. Damn did Tony love that feeling.</p><p>He wanted it. He wanted it so bad that there were tears in his eyes, and he didn’t care how loud he was, how much of a whore he sounded like. He needed it, and begged Steve to give it to him. Oh god, he was so close. He was <em>so close</em>!</p><p>“Harder, yes, <em>yes</em>, please—!”</p><p>Steve was grunting now, moaning a little in that rough voice, and one of his paws braced Tony’s hips, big and heavy, and his claws just barely left scratches across his tanned skin, and that was it. Tony shot his load all over the bed beneath him, his back arched and brows furrowed, the aftershocks rushing through him so good it made his limbs weak.</p><p>But Steve wasn’t done, not even close. He shifted his position a little, readjusted, and kept fucking into him, hard and deep, panting, gasping softly. The blond could feel himself drooling a little, feel the saliva dripping down his muzzle, but Tony never minded, and Steve couldn’t control it, anyway, couldn’t help but be driven wild by his partner’s body, by the delicious sounds he made, the way he smelled, the way he felt. It drove him <em>nuts</em>. The instinct to love him, to protect him, to <em>claim</em> him, always hit Steve hard, and before he knew it, he could feel his knot forming.</p><p>“Gonna knot you,” he growled, gripped Tony’s hip a little tighter.</p><p>He’d end up leaving a bruise, he knew, but Tony didn’t mind, could hardly feel it at the moment. He was too busy groaning, open-mouthed into the blankets below them, his hips pitched up, his back curved in a delicious slope that let Steve watch the shift of his shoulder blades, how they were glistening with sweat, and damn did it feel good.</p><p>“Knot me, knot me, Steve,” Tony gasped, and how could Steve do anything but deliver?</p><p>He fucked his slowly growing knot into his partner, whined and huffed at the slowly increasing drag, the resistance. His knot always got so big, and stayed inflated for a long time, and damn did he have so much <em>cum</em>. He kind of hated how much there was, but Tony seemed to love it, praised him for it every time.</p><p>Steve didn’t really have a praise kink(or so he told himself), but he couldn’t deny it felt good, hearing Tony’s voice go all smooth and dreamy, hearing him say nice things, how well Steve was satisfying him.  </p><p>He was getting there now, getting almost too big to fit, and Tony’s rim was stretching around him on each thrust. The brunet’s moans turned high, breathless like they always did at this point, and Steve pushed in one more time, until his hips hit Tony’s ass, and he finally knotted.</p><p>He let out a strained howl at the tight heat squeezing him, warm and wet and rippling as Tony clenched, as his hole tried to adjust to the massive intrusion, pressed against his sensitive prostate, and Steve’s howl evolved into little whines, his hips giving little involuntary jerks as he started to cum.</p><p>“That’s it, yes, yes, such a good boy,” Tony crooned, reaching back to stroke the soft, thick fur running down the blond’s neck, brushing down his chest. The angle was a little hard on his wrist, but it was well worth it for the pleased little sound Steve gave him, the way he bent down further, melted into the touch.</p><p>“Love you, Steve, love you filling…filling me so good. God, it’s so fucking hot, you know that? It’ll never <em>not</em> be hot.”</p><p>Steve, apparently thought so too, based on the ridiculous spurt of cum that filled Tony, warm and deep and oh so good.</p><p>He leaned forward a little further, nuzzled Tony’s neck, let out a pleased little whine as he kept cumming, coasting on the pleasure of having Tony below him, being inside him, being together. He’d never get enough of it, was so lucky to have it.</p><p>Tony smiled, pressed a kiss to Steve’s muzzle, and relaxed into the bed, enjoyed the sensation of being filled, like he always did.</p><p>“Can’t wait for round two,” he sighed, and Steve growled out his enthusiastic agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Earth 3490 + Pegging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve Rogers loves getting pegged by his beautiful wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowie here we are. Why am I unsurprised that this is my Earth 3490 debut? <br/>I kinda wanna write more about this AU at some point, either for kinktober or in general, but we'll see lol. Either way Bi King Steve Rogers absolutely gets pegged by his beautiful wife Natasha Stark!! It had to be done.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready for me, big boy?” Natasha crooned, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She grinned, those beautiful plush lips stretched in an elegant curve, painted bright red the way she knew Steve loved.</p><p>“Yes,” the blond replied, gasping a little, already a little breathless, even though they were just getting started.</p><p>His hands slid up her waist and back down, gripped her thighs where they were spread around his sides. The black silk of her lingerie was like heaven under his fingertips, smooth and luxurious, and her skin was warm, soft from the lotion she wore. One of his hands moved up and traced the line of the scientist’s body, from her supple breasts, made no less beautiful by the net of scars marring her cleavage, the glowing, circular device in their center, all the way down, and settled on the generous, thick curve of the dildo strapped to the harness she wore.</p><p>Steve let out a little groan of anticipation.</p><p>It was big, about the same size he was, and already wet with lube, ready to be put into use, and damn did Steve want it. His hole clenched reflexively at the mere thought, at the knowledge that his gorgeous wife was about to give him what he wanted, was about to fuck him like he deserved.</p><p>It’d been too long.</p><p>Their schedules were insanely busy lately, thanks to a series of AIM attacks on the city, and meetings and responsibilities kept stacking up. It was hard to find time to even be with each other, let alone to have some intimate time in the bedroom. They made do, a little fingering here or there, a blowjob in the closet outside of the SHIELD meeting room, but they were both craving more.</p><p>It was hard for Steve to keep his hands off of her. He loved Tasha so much, more than anything, more than life, and she loved him just as much, gave him the world, gave him everything, whatever he asked for. She didn’t <em>want</em> him to keep his hands off, took any and every opportunity to get a little frisky, would gladly drown in the sensation of the soldier’s hands on her, his voice in her ear, his lips on her lips.</p><p>Well tonight they <em>finally</em> had a little time, and were making the most of it.</p><p>Natasha got dressed up real nice for it, in her favorite pair of bra and panties, the ones with elegant straps that framed the arc reactor, wrapped around her neck, highlighted the curve of her hips. She was always well dressed (when leaving the house. In her lab or workshop she looked more like a vagrant, her hair a mess and clothes stained with oil or whatever substance she was working with) and that penchant for fashion carried over into the bedroom, when they had time to play around. It always drove Steve that much more wild, seeing her like this. It made him more eager, a little more empty-headed, and she <em>loved</em> getting him that way.</p><p>“You’ve been waiting so long for it, huh? When was the last time I fucked you?” she wondered, shifted a little on his lap, pressing against his groin.</p><p>Steve’s cock was desperately hard, rubbing against her ass, despite the fact that she’d already gotten him off once, while stretching him. God bless that super-soldier refractory period.</p><p>Steve licked his lips, tried to think back. His heart was beating fast already, and everything felt so warm.</p><p>“Last month, I think,” he replied, and couldn’t help but move his hips, try to get a little pressure on his aching cock. He was getting a little desperate. “Too long ago.”</p><p>Natasha laughed, gave him a smile, and nodded a little. “Ain’t that the damn truth. Alright honey, how do you want it?” the brunette asked, let her deft fingers travel down his shoulders, cup his pecs. He had a hickey or two on his skin, near his collarbone, just as her own neck was marked up, and the sight of it sent heat pooling between her legs.</p><p>Steve used to be embarrassed about hickeys, always insisted they be kept hidden for propriety’s sake, but after getting married, after proclaiming to the world that they belonged together forever? He didn’t care so much about that, or PDA in general.</p><p>He’d touch her wherever the hell he wanted to, and she definitely enjoyed doing the same to him, anytime and anywhere. More than once they’d gotten a complaint from someone on the team who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but hey, could they be blamed? When every day was potentially filled with danger, with the prospect of death, who could fault them for wanting to love each other as ardently as possible every moment of the day?</p><p>They’d gotten a little wild already tonight, kissed for what felt like hours, running their hands along each other’s bodies, her moaning into his mouth and him wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her into the bed, before they finally started getting to prep, shifted the focus on him. Hell, if Natasha didn’t wear waterproof makeup, her lipstick would be <em>long</em> gone, kissed off of her lips entirely, and she was sure her hair looked a little wild already, knew there’d be a few knots in her curls by the end of the night.</p><p>She let out a pleased little noise at the memory of it all, at how fervently Steve had kissed her, his hands wandering, insistent, trying to grasp as much of her in his arms as possible, as if he would die without her touch.</p><p>God, did she love him.</p><p>The soldier thought on her question for a second, tried to decide what position he wanted, drinking in the sight of her above him. Normally he preferred being on his knees, face down, ass up when getting pegged, but Tasha was so fucking gorgeous tonight, stunning in her lingerie, that he didn’t want to miss a second of staring at her, of being able to touch her.</p><p>He was staring up at her now, taking in the darkness of her eyes, the possessive spark in them, and how her face was a little flushed, because she was enjoying this too, loved it almost as much as Steve did, and sometimes he was sure he was the luckiest guy in the world.</p><p>“On my back, like this,” he said after a moment, and gripped her ass, spread his palms across the smooth fabric of her panties.</p><p>His fingers glanced the harness on her hips, and a shudder of anticipation went through him, had his cock leaking a little. Fuck, did he want it. He wanted the strap so bad.</p><p>Tasha had suggested all of this in the first place, a few months after they started dating. They’d had a conversation about sexuality, about her sexual history and then his, and his bisexuality and hers, and the solution planted itself in that genius brain of hers pretty quick, one of many dirty little games she invented for them, that they enjoyed whenever they could.</p><p>Steve didn’t last long the first time they did it, after being filled with cock for the first time in years, and she ended up fucking him three times that night, until he was open and hot and over-stimulated, and decided that hell yes, he wanted to do it again.</p><p>They didn’t do it all the time. It was kind of a special thing really, because Steve could only handle it every so often, and at the end of the day still preferred fucking to being fucked, and Tasha preferred having his cock in her, filling her so damn deep, especially when he got a little rougher, a little possessive, whispered praises in her ear, gripped her tight as he slid in and out of her wet pussy, rubbed her clit until it was sensitive and warm and she clenched around him and—</p><p>She was getting a little distracted.</p><p>The brunette took a small breath, lifted a hand and brushed it through her hair. They’d have plenty of time for <em>that</em> later. Clear and present was Steve, laying under her, his face red and cock hard, his hair disheveled from their makeout session, from her kissing him, fingering him open. Her hands were smaller than his, so it took longer, took <em>more</em> to get him loose enough to take her strap, but she never minded.   </p><p>She leaned down, gave him a quick, open-mouthed kiss before drawing back again. “You’ve got it, honey,” she said, and slid off of him, fit herself between his legs, and after a few moments, she was finally, <em>finally</em> filling him with cock.</p><p>The blond let out a little groan at the intrusion, big, a little intimidating but he knew he could handle it. Natasha didn’t grant him any mercy though once the head was inside, pushed forward and forward and forward until her hips hit his ass, and he was spread open, his hole fluttering around the dildo.</p><p>“Fuck, sweetheart,” he gasped, hands flexing against the bed, gripping the sheets.</p><p>It was so fucking good, overwhelmingly good after going so long without the sensation, and when she ran her hands up his thighs, gripped his hips to pull him a little closer, his cock pulsed, the low-simmering heat in his core spiking. “Oh…”</p><p>“You like that, Steve?” she asked, taking in the pinch of his brows, the way he couldn’t help but shift his hips a little, his legs spread wide to either side. There was something so hot about seeing him like this, open, at her mercy, two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle trembling just for her, open and desperate for her artificial cock.</p><p>A dreamy look of confirmation, desperation in those beautiful blue eyes, and the scientist dragged her hips back, pushed forward slowly, smoothly.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous, after waiting so long, letting the anticipation build and build.</p><p>Steve let out a groan, tossed his head back as the dildo slid against his walls, at the firm, thick length of it, the steady pressure. God, it felt like so much, and knowing that they’d chosen a dildo approximately his size, knowing that this was how Natasha had to feel every time he fucked <em>her</em> sent heat pooling in his groin, only heightened with the first drag of pressure against his prostate. He couldn’t help but let out a yelp at that, at the chills that rippled up his body, made even his nipples hard.</p><p>“Fuck, oh god…!”</p><p>“God, you take me so well, don’t you?” Natasha asked, starting up a smooth motion. She gripped his hips a little tighter, put a little more power into her thrusts.</p><p>She had plenty of practice finding his prostate by now, and angled her thrusts so they’d hit every time, alternated between just barely grazing it and pressing insistently, a sense of satisfaction growing in her as the soldier slowly became more vocal. Steve was always a little embarrassed about being loud in bed, at least at first, but after being together so many times, he was starting to be more comfortable with it, with letting loose, letting himself enjoy it all properly, whether he was being fucked or fucking her, fucking her so good that it left her hips aching, tears swimming in those long lashes from the pleasure of it all.</p><p>The brunette had no qualms about it herself. If she was having a good time, people would <em>know</em> she was having a good time. It also made the soldier more confident, more pleased, hearing her moans, her breathy whines whenever he fucked her. Who was she to deny him?</p><p>She was definitely looking forward to getting fucked tonight, at the end of all of this, after making him feel good.</p><p>“Can’t get enough of it, can you honey?” Tasha purred, leaning forward a little, watching the blue in Steve’s eyes turn a little darker, a little hazier with the building pleasure, his bangs swept across his forehead. Fuck, he was so gorgeous.</p><p>“Need me to fill you up, make you feel good like you always do me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he breathed, and she could see his fingers trembling where they grasped the blankets, trying to keep a hold of himself, to keep from losing himself entirely.</p><p>“Oh, please, <em>please</em>,” he muttered, and covered his burning face with his arm.</p><p>Everything felt so hot, like his body was a live wire, and Natasha kept fucking him, filling him up over and over. She shifted her position eventually, leaned forward so that she was on top of him. She was a little too short to reach his face like this, couldn’t kiss him, but was close enough that her hair tickled his chest, swept across his bare skin like a soft curtain on each thrust.</p><p>Every touch, every little encouragement from her had him rising up that peak, the pleasure ebbing and flowing, until he needed more, couldn’t stand this pace anymore.</p><p>“Harder, Tasha, <em>please</em>,” Steve said, and it turned into a little bit of a whine that gave her a rush of satisfaction, knowing how much he was enjoying it, how this gorgeous, wonderful man belonged all to her, relied on her to get what he wanted, what he needed. She’d do anything for him, and knew, without a doubt, that he would do anything for her, had proclaimed so at the altar a year and a half ago, and had never faltered in his promise.</p><p>“I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’ll give it to you so good, fuck, you’re so gorgeous, so damn hot like this, Steve. Do you have any idea <em>how</em>—<em>hot</em>—<em>you</em>—<em>are</em>?”</p><p>She emphasized her final words with sharp thrusts, adjusted her position a little to give him the rougher pace he was after. Steve was a super soldier after all, so she didn’t have to be that careful, and he didn’t <em>want</em> her to be so careful, wanted to feel the full brunt of her thrusting, of the dildo sliding in and out of his smooth, wet walls, sending starbursts of pleasure through him. His cock was leaking like a faucet between them, and every so often her belly brushed against the sensitive head, just enough pressure to drive him more wild, and fuck, it was building and <em>building</em>, and he wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p>“Ahh, <em>ahh</em>, fuck—close, I-I’m close,” the soldier gasped, and couldn’t help but shift his hips, trying to get more of either pleasure, the one above him or within him.</p><p>His hand came up, grasped her shoulder, and she brushed a hand down his side soothingly in return, felt the muscles in his abdomen flex with his harsh breathing, with the low moans that were being punched out of him with each thrust.</p><p>Her own heart was beating fast, muscles tense and feeling a little breathless from the exertion, but it was worth it when Steve finally came, when his back arched off the bed, revealing the gorgeous column of his throat, and he let out a strangled grunt that evolved into a soft whine.</p><p>His cum was warm, sticky, painted her abdomen. It slowly dripped down between them, would definitely stain her black silky clothing, but she didn’t mind. She <em>never</em> minded him making a mess on her. She fucked the soldier slowly through the aftershocks of his orgasm, praised him, stroked his thighs softly.</p><p>“That’s right, god, so gorgeous, baby, so handsome. I love getting you there, making a mess of you. Did it feel good, Steve? You feel good, honey?”</p><p>“God… <em>so</em> good,” Steve sighed, stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>The blood was rushing in his ears a little still, and it was kind of hard to think, everything smooth and easy and fuzzy. She always got him off just right, knew exactly how to relieve him of his tension, of the stress and burdens their daily lives came with. She knew just how to wipe away everything but the sensation of being together, of feeling good.  </p><p>Natasha smiled, satisfied with her good work. “I’m gonna pull out now, alright sweetheart?” the scientist asked, and slowly pulled her hips back, pulled out.</p><p>Steve let out a little groan at the sensation, could feel his hole clench against the emptiness, and it filled him with excitement, a little embarrassment like it always did. He watched his wife wiggle out of the harness, grinned as she let out a satisfied sigh, and climbed up on his lap again.</p><p>“I love you,” he said, and warmth bloomed in his chest at the way it made her eyes light up, the affection in her gaze. She leaned low over him, gently brushed his cheek and planted a luxurious kiss on his lips. His hands framed her hips, caressed her tanned skin.</p><p>“I love you too,” the brunette replied when she finally drew back, and she brushed a hand through his hair lovingly, let her fingers sift through his golden bangs. Her beautiful brown eyes looked him over hungrily then, and a smirk formed on her lips.</p><p>“Now, do you got a little time for dessert?” she asked, shifted on his lap a little. She was <em>absolutely</em> aroused, had been for the better part of twenty minutes now, and thought it was high time to do something about it.</p><p>Steve laughed a little, and pulled her higher up on his chest, crooked a finger around the waistline of her panties. “Sweetheart, you know I could do this <em>all day</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave your thoughts in a comment!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I'll start the next one soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>